El Regreso Del Guerrero Clase Z
by Son Leonidas Auditore
Summary: Nacido el día prohibido, odiado hasta los talones, pocos lo querían, con un destino entre sus manos, superando a los dioses de la destrucción, el tercer mas poderoso de los universos, con un poder inimaginable Son Leonidas Uzumaki Hijo de Son Goku y Kushina Uzumaki El ultimo Uzumaki hombre se enfrentara a la inimaginable por proteger a sus seres queridos. Harem: Dbz, Naruto...mucho


EL REGRESO DEL GUERRERO CLASE Z

PROLOGO: COMBATE DE HERMANOS

Hola soy Son Leónidas Uzumaki soy un héroe conocido por muchos pero odiado por otros he sido un héroe en muchos mundos gracias por espíritu de pelea, mi intención de ayudar a cualquiera y mis poderes que como muchos otros héroes lo he utilizado para defender a los que quiero y dar muerte a los que amenazan algo preciado para mí nos es que me guste matar noooo como creen solo mato porque me gusta solo lo hago cunado la situación lo requiere o sea la última solución después de terminar la guerra matando a mi hermano menor Naruto Namikaze enserio me puse en lágrimas al ver que mate a mi hermano pequeño pero se lo merecía quería conquistar las naciones, después ir Earthland también conquistarlo tomar a las mujeres de Fairy tail hipnotizarlas utilizarlas como juguetes sexuales imagine a mi novia, mi hermanita y nuestras amigas haciendo sexo contra su voluntad, después ir a Equestria y hacer lo mismo con mis 3 novias allá junto con toda la población femenina eso no lo permitiré mis novias son los más importante que tengo en mi vida aun lo recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba en este momento en mi transformación de Dragon xs Katon mirando a mi hermano que este momento estaba en suelo muy herido y con su cuerpo a la mitad y sin una mano y no es el único yo casi no tengo chakra, mi ki es lo más alto lo tengo hasta el súper sayayin 3 de papa, mi magia lo tengo al 25% teniendo acceso a mi re-equipo a mi armadura ciborg [es la misma de Raiden en Guns of the Patriots] desactive mi transformación, en mi forma humana soy un chico con pelo negro sayayin como el de mi papa, las marca en las mejillas, en este momento no tenía nada cubriendo mi pecho con mostrando las cicatrices que me hecho en mi entrenamiento y las cicatrices que me hacían los aldeanos de niño, tenía puesto un pantalón ANBU junto con las botas del Gi de mi papa solo que negras con azul, mire a mi hermanito con decepción solo porque soy más fuerte que él no tiene que iniciar la cuarta gran guerra ninja, asesinar a muchas personas inocentes solo por celos [La siguiente parte es igual que cuando Goku vence a Freezer en namek pero le pondré unos cambios] .

Ya me iba ya que ya gane no necesito matarlo para demostrarle su chakra esta en cero, su magia en mi cuerpo me la absorbí toda en nuestra pelea ya me iba a ir cuando [no soy muy bueno escribiendo tartamudeos así que lo escribiré normal y ustedes se lo imaginaran]

-Por favor ayúdame. Dijo con desesperación-Por favor ayúdame. Pare y voltee diciendo- No tienes honor Naruto. Dije mostrándoles el puño-¡Tantas personas que te pidieron que las ayudaras y tú los mataste y ahora la pides por crees que te ayudare! .Grite pero solo me respondió-Por favor ayúdame. Llame arte-Naruto. Dije en susurro así que le mande un esfera de ki le hizo recuperar un poco de sus poderes entonces la mitad superior de su cuerpo se levantó yo no lo miraba estaba viendo el horizonte del planeta en el que estamos era el mismo escenario de la batalla de papa, yo vs Freezer y Evil Hashirama [Evil Hashirama como dice es la versión malvada de jiji-Hashirama lo único que tiene en mente ese sujeto es matar ya que estaba en lo profundo de la mente del el] , la misma situación espero que el mismo resultado

-Jejejeje. Escuche a Naruto riendo con una sonrisa de victoria es que acaso no sabe ohhh ya sé que quiere decir-Jejejeje. Rio otra vez yo solo le daba la espalda-Este planeta no tardará mucho en explotar. Dijo-Ojala hubiera una forma de salir de este planeta yo puedo sobrevivir en el espacio ya que tu amigo Sasuke destruyo la nave que estaba y ahora que harás. Dijo el creyéndose ese cuento de que moriré pero le siguiere el juego para ver cómo termina el baile ya lo gane así lo voltee a ver y siguió con su charlatanería.

-Jejeje que irónico el ganador muere y el perdedor sale victorioso que te parece eso estúpida sabandija morirás junto a este planeta, al parecer los sayayin son más estúpidos de lo que me esperaba. Yo solo lo seguía mirando esperando que siguiera-Cometiste un gran error al verme dado algo de tu energía y ahora mismo lo vas a pagar. Dijo confiando pero solo seguí mirando me transforme en súper sayayin deje de mirarlo y espero que con le qué le voy a decir entienda que ser malo nunca llegara a nada bueno

-Yo también sobreviviré, pero una cosa te deje vivir por pena no solo porque gane este baile, sino que también destroce tu orgullo de guerrero con eso quede satisfecho bueno me voy así no vuelvas a hacer atrocidades ni tampoco quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara y como vuelvo a decir tu orgullo fue pisoteado y solo por un estúpido sayayin. Dije eso con una sonrisa de victoria después activo mi ki y me voy volando.

Naruto me ve volar mientras se decía

-Yo soy el más fuerte del universo, soy el chico de la profecía soy el gran Naruto. Se decía-Ahh ah por eso tú, por eso tu maldito insecto, tienes que morir en mis manos a como dé lugar. Dijo mientras el agua le caía encima mojándolo entonces creo una súper biju-dama entonces dijo

-Cueste lo que me cueste Ahhhh. Dijo mientras disparaba su técnica, yo volaba mientras no me daba cuenta entonces voltee viendo la técnica acercándose entonces dije

-Ahhh. Mientras me sorprendía ese estúpido desaprovecho la oportunidad que tenía

-¡ESTUPIDO! Grite-¡AHORA TE MATARE! Enton: Big Bang Kamehameha x 100. Mientras creaba la técnica de Gogeta-sensei el rayo salio de fuego negro re direcciono la técnica de Naruto le llego a él el grito un Ahhhhhhhhh mientras se vía un explosión que me segó un momento cuando pude abrir los ojos ya no estaba el cuerpo de Naruto solo se veía polvo en su lugar no pudo usar ninguna técnica el sharingan se lo había quitado aquí antes de su derrota así que descarte la idea de usar izanami, no puedo creerlo mate a mi propio hermano pero bueno se lo merecía bueno será hasta la próxima quite mi sellos supresores de poder estos comprimen cualquier energía solo los tenia al 35% si pelee al 35% de mi poder hice un clon de sangre y le dije

-Ve tu donde la alianza para decirles lo que paso, miente respecto a lo de los sellos quiero hacerles creerles a todos que pelee al máximos a Naruko si le puedes decir hasta lo de los sellos confió en ella con mi vida entiendes. Dije terminando de explicar-Hai. Dijo el clon antes de hacer la tele transportación yo mientras tanto iré a un lugar en donde años no vuelo.

FIN HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
